Degrassi Reunion: Shatterd
by Matthew Sullivan
Summary: Ten years ago Emma, Manny, Jimmy, Spinner, Toby and Libery Gratuated Degrassi now at there ten year Reunion things go from bad to worse Manny an emotional train wreck, Emma getting married, Jimmy's on his feet, and Sean's back to win Emma heart
1. Chapter 1 Back to Degrassi

_Manny ran over quickly spotting Emma on the ground outside of the building she looked up at the  
__shattered glass " Emma!" She called running over cheaking her pulse._

**SIX HOURS EARLIER

* * *

**

Emma Nelson stood at the steps leading up to Degrassi she sighed as her best friend Manny Santos  
walked up beside her.

"Hey" Manny called as she stepped next to Emma who smiled at her. "You ready for this or what?"Manny asked

" You know I heard Craig might be there" Emma said trying to turn the attention on Manny

"Nice try Emma but I asked you first." She said with a smile

" it's gonna be weird for sure, but we have to do this don't we?" She asked hoping Manny had answers  
but she only shrugged an I guess so Emma sighed as they started up the steps.

* * *

The event was centerd in the gym all the faces of there past seemed to glance at them as they walked  
the first to greet them was Gavin Mason or as most called him Spinner.

" Manny, Emma welcome to the party" He said splurring his words a little

" Are you drunk?" Manny asked giving him a hug

" Well I wouldn't try the punch if I were you" He joked hugging Emma

" Hey Spin" She said with a smile " Actually I think a little alchohol is exactly what I need"

She said walking off leaving Manny and Spinner alone

" How you been since..." Spinner didn't want to finish the sentence a pleading look from Manny told him not too

" Well some days are better than others" She said

" I'm so sorry Manny" He said and hugged her again.

* * *

Over by the fruit bowl she toke the laddel and poured it in her glass

" Well, well Emma Nelson" She turned around to see the familiar face of Jimmy Brooks looming over her

" Oh my gosh Jimmy your on your feet" She said grabbing him in a hug

" Hey Emma I wouldn't try the punch Spin spiked it" He said as she laughed

" I knew it was him" She replied " So how long you've been walking?" She asked bewildered

" Ah forget about that how long you been with you know who?" He asked as they sat down at one  
of the tables.

" Ah tw...two years and four months" She said proudly showing him the shiny engagement ring he held the hand

" I always knew something was there" He said as she smiled

" yeah toke me awhile to see it too" She said

" He coming tonight?" asked Jimmy as Emma looked up unsure

"Yeah, should be here soon" she said glancing at her watch

" Good i'll have to threaten to kick his ass if he ever makes you cry" Jimmy said with a smug smile as Emma laughed

* * *

Outside Sean Cameron walked up to the steps in a fury of rage as Ellie ran up to him

" Sean you can't do this" She yelled walking up to him

" She's getting married Ellie, I have to stop her" He yelled back as Manny walked out

" Sean!" She said confused

" Manny where is she, where is he? " He said grabbing Manny's arm

" Let go" She said as he let go

" Manny I need to speak to her, I can't just let this happen" He said running into the building. As Ellie glanced at Manny

* * *

" Emma " The voice came surprising her as she turned around to see Craig Mannings behind her

" Craig what are you doing here?" She asked " Didn't you guys have your reunion last year" She asked confused

" Yeah but miss H called and asked if I wanted to play a song or two" suddenly Jimmy walked over

" Craig hey man" Jimmy said shaking Craig's hand " Um Emma, Manny just called we may a problem" Jimmy said to her  
Emma sighed all ready knowing what and who was causing the problems.

* * *

Sean walked down the familiar halls as Manny ran over

" Sean why are you doing this to her?" She demanded

" Because I still love her" He said not surprising Manny

" She's moved on she's in love with one your oldest friends do you really wanna take that away from her" She asked  
He stopped turning around and looking at her

" She has to know how I feel." Sean replied

" Sean I know all this has been just as hard on you as it has been me, but we need to start moving on" She said as he stopped again

" He's gone Manny...deal with it" Sean said harsly as tears filling Manny's eyes.

**A/N All right I wanted to change it up a little by doing a Degrassi story this time around want to find out who Emma is getting  
****married to, how will Sean complicate things, and what tradedy fell on Manny plus other crazy twists and turns heading towards this not so happy reunion.  
P/S I promise the next chapter will be longer I just wanted to leave things off one a few cliff hanger notes**


	2. Chapter 2 Always Been her, Always

**FIVE HOURS EARLIER**

Toby Isaacs pulled his car to a halt as he stepped out Liberty getting out of the passanger seat

" I am really going to hate this." Toby said looking at the ground

" Oh come on Tobb's, all our friends are in there." Liberty said slightly excited.

" Your friends maybe, but I didn't have many, remember?" He says pointing at her

" Hey Emma, Manny, Spinner, Jimmy will be there plus you can see J.T's memorial"

She added as they walked up the school and froze. glancing at each other

" I know you haven't done that since you left for Montreal" Liberty added with a tone of anger, Toby sighed he landed himself in the one

conversation he hadn't wanted to not until he was with the other's at least.

" Look Liberty you could have come with us." He said quickly, too quickly.

" I know but I had work" She said looking over at him

" Hey can we talk about this later please, like you said everyone's inside." He said rather braving the horror that was high school than to face having

left Liberty behind.

____________________________________________________

Sean walked into the gym looking for Emma or him the man that had stole the girl he was meant to be with, but surprised

it was Spinner who walked over first

" Where is she Spinner?" He asked his voice strong

" Not happening Cameron." Spinner said as Manny walked over to the both of them

" Sean you need to leave." Manny said loudly beginning to draw the attentionon to near by student.

" I'm not leaving her without her." Sean said not budging

" Or maybe you'll leave in a ambulance" Spinner threatend Emma finally walked over

" Sean, Leave, now!" She demanded his expression changed from anger to desperation quickly

" Emma, You can't do this I won't let you do this." Sean said walking closer to her as Spinner jumped between the two.

The door to the gym opened as Toby and Liberty walked in Sean spotted Toby and grabbed his coller slamming him into

a wall.

" How could you! You were my friend," He said raising his fist to punch him as Spinner tackled Sean to the floor holding

him down as Emma ran over to Toby

" you okay" Emma asked as Toby rubbed his throbing head.

" yeah" he says with a nod

" That's it your out of here." Spinner says grabbing Sean and pulling him out.

____________________________________________________

Outside Spinner let go of Sean

" You got to let her go, man." Spinner said more calmly

" You wanna talk letting go, what about Jane?" Sean rettorted as he stepped down the steps as Spinner rolled his eyes

and walked inside as Sean walked towards the library.

_______________________________________________________

Manny sat at one of the table's as Craig sat next to her

" Some crazy reunion, huh." Craig said as Manny made a smile " there we go that's the girl I used to know" he addded as

she looked up

" I keep thinking what he would of done if he was here tonight" Manny said tears filling her eyes

" How's Jack taking all this?" Craig asks as Manny looks away

" He doesn't understand why is father's never coming home." Manny said barley

________________

In an empty hall near the hall way Emma sat next to Toby

"Sorry about all that" She said feeling guilty

" Ah please you don't think I excpected him to be here tonight" Toby said smiling at her she looked at him

" These last few months you've been amazing with everything, and now to added Semma into all of it I love you now more than

ever" She said leaning in and kissing him as they leaned back against the wall.

" You know well start are life togeather soon, I promise..." Emma started buy Toby finised

" But for now Manny need's us I get it she my friend too" Toby said looking at her as Jimmy walked over

" aww look at the cute couple." Jimmy said as Emma smiled

" Jimmy wanna sit with us?" Emma asks as Jimmy nodds his head no

" Please I think i've sat enough for one life time" Toby chuckled " I just want you to know Isaac's you ever hurt her you'll have me to

answer too." He said and walked away as Toby looked at Emma

" Well you heard him there no backing down now, when Jimmy says he'll kick your ass he usually does it." Toby says as Emma

kisses him again and says

" Than don't back down" She said standing up and walking towards the library door.

====-----------------=====

In the parking lot Sean walked over to his trunk and opened it

" Just let it all go Sean" Ellie pleaded as pulled something out of his pocket

" I love her Ellie" He said walking away from as Ellie walked quickly and grabbed his arm

" I thought you loved me!" She said anger blazing in his eyes.

" Please it's always been Emma, always." Sean replied brushing her hand off as Ellie started to cry

-------------------------------------

Marron 5 stands on stage playing " Goodnight, Goodnight" as the crowd watches them Manny sits away from everyone as Liberty

walked over to her

" Wow you look like a boat load of sadness" LIberty said sitting next to Manny

" Hey Lib." Was all Manny could muster at the moment looking around at all the people who effected her life the one person who

changed her the most wasn't there.

at the door Sean walked in pulling a gun out of his pocket.


End file.
